


"Р"

by TokaOka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love Triangles, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Secret love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaOka/pseuds/TokaOka
Summary: Я уже не раз видел это раньше: букву «Р» и маленькое сердечко... Только не здесь и сейчас...
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks





	"Р"

**Author's Note:**

> В этом фанфике нет ничего конкретного, так вышло. Кто захочет увидеть гет, пусть видит гет. Кому нужен слэш - найдите слэш. Мне нужен был только Ремус Люпин.

**"Р"**

Горячая вода способна творить настоящие чудеса, это я вам как волшебник говорю. Еще пятнадцать минут назад ты, казалось, умирал от усталости и опустошения, но вот на голову тебе льется горячий дождь из душевой лейки, и ты словно оживаешь. Банальность. Каждый из нас знаком с этим чувством едва ли не с рождения. Но все-таки оно не отменяет верности ощущений.

Неприятный холодок. Это Дора входит в ванную с огромным полотенцем в руках. Я выключаю воду и улыбаюсь.

— В такую махровую простыню действительно можно завернуть даже столь великовозрастное дитя, как я. Конечно, тренироваться лучше на чем-то большом и менее ценном.

— Дурак! — фыркает Дора, усмехается и качает головой. — Вытирайся. Чай готов, можешь потом отправляться прямиком на кухню.

Я утыкаюсь лицом в это гигантское полотенце, которое пахнет домом и заботой, и оборачиваюсь к зеркалу, чтобы еще раз оценить уровень своей небритости: воскресшие в душе страсти нашептывают мне, что чай, пожалуй, может и подождать.

Так я и думал! Придется подправить отросшую за сутки щетину, чтобы не… А это еще что такое?

— Что такое? — Дора будто повторяет за мной вопрос. Видимо, в мутном отражении запотевшего зеркала она сумела разглядеть… — Ремус?

— Что это? — Я киваю на проступившую на зеркале букву «Р» и нарисованное рядом маленькое сердечко.

— Ах, это! — облегченно выдыхает Дора, и улыбка вновь появляется у нее на губах. — Ну-у-у… Мне кажется, здесь все ясно.

Она делает шаг, обнимает меня и прижимается щекой к спине.

— Я люблю тебя, Ремус! — шепчет Дора.

А я чувствую, что мне совершенно необходимо снова встать под душ. И теперь желательно под ледяной. Потому что я уже не раз видел это раньше: букву «Р» и маленькое сердечко... Только не здесь и сейчас, а тогда и там...

— Может, это нескромно с моей стороны и вообще выглядит глупо, но мне кажется, в меня кто-то... Кхм!.. Понимаете?..

Я некоторое время разглядываю свои ладони и тру их друг о дружку.

— И что здесь такого? — Джеймс пожимает плечами и улыбается.

— А с чего ты взял? — Питер, лежа на кровати поверх покрывала, поворачивается на бок и опирается головой на кулак.

— Тут такая история, — я выдерживаю паузу не для драматичности момента, а потому что и впрямь не знаю, стоит ли говорить парням о таком? — Это началось года два тому назад. Да, еще на шестом курсе. Я был в ванной — мылся, понятное дело — вокруг пар и все такое... И вдруг я смотрю — на зеркале проявилась буква «Р», как если бы кто-то написал ее пальцем на запотевшем стекле и не стер, а потом стекло высохло, а надпись осталась...

— Понятно, и дальше? — встревает Сириус. — Буква «Р» и?..

— И все. То есть тогда это было все. Я заметил это и не придал значения. Но потом она проявлялась снова и снова. Каждый раз, когда я заходил в ванную.

— Кто-то заколдовал зеркало? — предполагает Питер.

— Не думаю, — я смотрю в окно, в синее небо, на фоне которого чернеют трибуны квиддичного поля. — Я несколько раз стирал эту надпись, но она появлялась снова, в других местах.

— На стене? — снова интересуется Питер.

— Нет, всякий раз только на зеркале. Просто в разных местах.

— Нашел о чем париться, — хмыкает Сириус. Он выглядит немного надменным и немного разочарованным.

— А почему ты решил, что это послание тебе, а не, скажем...

— Потому, Джеймс, что сегодня на зеркале появилась новая надпись: «Ремус» и рядом… — я чувствую себя ужасно глупо, искренне сожалея, что завел этот разговор, но не могу найти момент или предлог, чтобы свернуть его как можно более беззаботным тоном.

— Сердечко! — сладким голосом подсказывает Джеймс, и вот уже все они трое хохочут. Я и сам вообще-то улыбаюсь. Ведь если вдуматься — совершенно дурацкая и глупая история, которая невесть с чего взволновала меня до глубины души.

— Приятель, я спросил бы тебя, — сквозь смех говорит Сириус, — видел ли ты себя в зеркало, но не в этом случае!..

— Сириус, ты просто эталон деликатности! — я чувствую, как у меня от смеха наворачиваются слезы. — Может, ты просто завидуешь?

— Вероятно, так, — кивает тот. — Мои поклонницы куда менее изобретательные и смелые! Вряд ли хоть одна из них рискнет зайти в мужскую душевую…

И тогда мне становится совсем легко и даже как-то безразлично, в голове мгновенно складывается забавная картинка, как некая девушка тайком пробирается в мужскую душевую факультета, дышит на зеркало, а потом…

— Но в одном ты прав, эта надпись, несомненно, означает только одно, — подводит итог Сириус, но мне уже совершенно не нужны его выводы. Я снова чувствую себя в безопасности, я знаю, что готов буду встретить чью-то настойчивость ироничной безучастностью и отрезвляющим благоразумием. Потому что никто и никогда не должен... Никто и никогда. И в первую очередь я сам.

В следующий раз надпись проявляется на зеркале над умывальником в доме Джеймса и Лили: вечером мы были изрядно навеселе, все-таки рождение ребенка — это значительный повод; пользуясь отсутствием хозяйки, решено было заночевать в доме в Годриковой впадине.

Я смотрю на букву «Р» и маленькое сердечко, и в этот момент в ванную вламывается Джеймс.

— О, прости, Лунатик, дверь была не заперта…

— Это что такое?! — я тычу пальцем в зеркальную поверхность. — Ну, я жду?..

Из соседней комнаты доносится хохот Сириуса и Питера.

— Сохатый, ты уверен, что Лили?.. — кричит Сириус, Джеймс выбегает из ванной, и через мгновение я слышу новый взрыв хохота и какую-то возню.

— Хвост! — орет Сириус сквозь удушающий смех. — Хвост! Скажи, что это ты написал!

— Джеймс, мы хотели разыграть Лунатика! — Питер тоже смеется. — Лили бы никогда!..

Вот олухи! Я улыбаюсь. Действительно, Лили бы никогда. Даже если для этого мне пришлось бы бросить школу. Я боготворил ее, она была моей лучшей подругой, я даже мысленно не мог бы оскорбить ее своей никчемной любовью, она этого не заслужила.

Прежде чем увидеть эту надпись снова, мне суждено было прожить двенадцать лет в аду. В аду отчаянного одиночества, который скрашивали лишь стабильно повторяющиеся муки ежемесячных трансформаций.

— Кто это сделал, сознавайтесь?! — кричит Рон. У него пунцовые уши, и от ярости губы мелко дрожат. — Вы, придурки?!

Он тыкает пальцем в непонимающе улыбающихся близнецов.

— Рон, что это за выходки? — Молли оборачивается. В руке у нее увесистый половник, которым она помешивала тушеное мясо. Я бы на месте Рона мгновенно успокоился.

— Я спрашиваю, кто это сделал?!

Все сидящие за столом с любопытством наблюдают за происходящим.

— Да что сделал-то, Ронни?! Ты можешь объяснить толком? — один из близнецов Уизли подходит к брату и кладет ему руку на плечо.

— Да пошел ты! — Рон нервно дергается.

— Рон Уизли, немедленно успокойся и объясни, что произошло! — Это Молли. Лично мне ее тон не оставил бы ни единого шанса.

— В ванной на стекле кто-то написал букву «Р» и пририсовал сердечко, — мимоходом поясняет Джинни, протискиваясь между взбешенным братом и стеной к столу.

Все начинают смеяться. Куда скромнее других смеется Гермиона, на ее щеках выступает едва заметный румянец. Я перевожу взгляд на Сириуса. Он подмигивает мне и кивает на Гермиону. Я улыбаюсь ему в ответ. Мне радостно думать, что в нем тоже жива память о нашей беззаботной юности…

— Авантюрист, — шепчу я, присаживаясь рядом.

— Нет, романтик, — Сириус похлопывает меня по плечу. — Жаль, что не все это понимают.

— Но как ты?.. — я ошарашен. — Почему именно так?

— Не знаю, — я чувствую, как Дора смешно трется носом о мою спину. — Просто вспомнилось, как Сириус однажды рассказывал, что еще в школе, будучи влюбленным и боясь открыться, исписывал зеркала в душевой, разрисовывал их сердечками… Это был, как он говорил, крик души. Забавный он был парень, правда?..

Я улыбаюсь. Нет. Это мое отражение в высохшем зеркале улыбается. Только лишь мое отражение.


End file.
